Surprises
by CeCeLa
Summary: It's Ludwig's birthday! So Gilbert, Elizaveta, Mathias and the rest of the gang plan a surprise party for him...with an even bigger surprise as his present. -One Shot. MR&M Arc-


_It's not mandatory that you read MR&M to understand what's going on here, although it may be in your best interest to do so. However, everything is pretty much explained as things go along so you don't necessarily have to._

* * *

**_Surprises:_**

Ludwig is, by his natural, efficient and practical, thus everything he has and does follows that logic. For that reason, An'na huffs as she walks into another store in the mall. What do you buy someone who is practical, a paperweight? She considers that as she browses the stationery store and even picks up a few to examine them. Paperweights are so boring though, so she puts it back and goes to a store that is more her taste.

Four months, it had been four months since Ludwig went back to Germany. Four months of An'na wondering Houston alone, working, traveling and exploring. Four since they finally pushed the boundaries of their relationship…thinking about still gives her butterflies. She smiles like a silly high school girl as she goes through racks of clothes. And thanks to Daniel, only the best brother in the universe, An'na is going to see him again in less than 72 hours and she might be more excited if she could only find him a damn birthday present.

Most people may find him difficult An'na doesn't think so. Yes, he is a neat freak, a bit too serious at times, and an all-around stick in the muddy, but not difficult. Ludwig could be flexible, though he didn't much like it, especially if it goes against the rules or his own principles. She does think he lacks the ability to be spontaneous and outrageous, which is why An'na settles on buying him an authentic Texas cowboy outfit, complete with the oversized hat, spurs and boots.

* * *

Gilbert is the one who planned the surprise party, which An'na's mother was very much active in its execution. It was Elizaveta's idea to have An'na flown in just for the party, but Daniel bought her a ticket that lasts for five days. And when Matthias comes to get her from the airport, An'na's stomach is in knots and her fingers worry the jacket's zipper on the car ride home.

"Are you nervous?" He jokes and she flushes at her obviousness.

"Maybe…" An'na admits at length and looks out of the window. Germany is so different from Texas in more ways than just language and culture. She misses it, but she mainly just misses _him _and all of it is still so unreal.

"He's gonna be happy to see you," the Dane's voice averts her attention his way. "We all are." And he's smiling that goofy smile that also makes her realize things are going to be okay.

* * *

For the first two days, An'na has to stay at her parent's home to avoid being seen. Daniel told her that he visits their mother regularly and she often invites him over for Sunday dinner. When Uncle Freddy is over, the older man always makes sure he sees the blond at lease once while he's there. So when Ludwig shows up, unexpectedly, Cassandra shoos her upstairs while she answers the door.

Ludwig clears his throat, "I apology for not calling ahead,"

"No, no its fine. What's this?"

"I made a Sachertorte as a thank you for the other day. I remember you said you liked chocolate, but apology for the presentation. It didn't fare well on the car ride."

"Oh nonsense, I can still eat it! Thank you, it looks delicious."

An'na closes her eyes and listens to them from atop the stairs. His voice is so much _deeper_ and _richer_ in person versus on video chat. She grabs chest. Her heart feels as if it is going to jump right out it because Ludwig is so very _close _but not close enough.

* * *

An'na's hair is longer from the last time she was in Germany. It's not that long, stopping just about at her chin. Maintaining her signature short hairstyle was a lot harder to do when dealing with sick children for 12 hours at a time. Ludwig knows this, as they video chat at least once each day when time permits. Usually she wears it the same way, in a rather boring but short bun but today her mother takes her to a salon to have them style it for the party tomorrow.

When asked what she wanted, An'na replies that she wants something eye-catching. So the stylist does a bit of trimming, adds a few extensions and gives her short but sleek asymmetrical bob. Cassandra adores it. An'na is okay with it but has no idea how Ludwig will react to the extensions.

* * *

"Don't do that, you'll ruin your make up!" Elizaveta advises and An'na quickly removes her fingers from pressing her closed eyes.

"I can't do this…" She huffs out and slides down the wall of Gilbert and Elizaveta's bedroom.

The Hungarian is having none of that, grabs her arm and pulls her right back up to a standing position. "You'll wrinkle your dress if you do that and you know how Ludwig is about being neat…" The woman practically sings the words and dusts away whatever dirty might have been on the back of An'na's dress.

The dress in question is a royal blue cut out back heart dress, with a loose pleated skirt. Which An'na considering changing several times since it was, one, October and the dress stops at mid-thigh, two, she didn't have much confidence in the 'built-in' support. Not that her chest is large, but it isn't small either. But Elizaveta assures her several times that the dress is fine and assures her once more while brushing away at nothing.

"I think I'm starting to sweat." An'na admits and starts to fan herself. "Oh my God this is so stressful."

Elizaveta only smiles and grabs her shoulders. "Calm down. You look gorgeous and Ludwig is probably going to faint when he sees you. Now, I have to go back…"

"You're leaving me?" An'na asks in a bit of panic, which only earns her a chuckle.

"I have to, or Gil will never let me hear the end of it if I miss when the make their grand entrance."

An'na pouts but the Hungarian leaves her anyway.

* * *

It's not hard to tell when Gilbert and Ludwig arrive, but An'na hates that she can only press her ear to the door as everyone yells surprise. It doesn't help that her heartbeat feels like it's in her ears and she strains to make out his voice.

She can make out the albino's voice easily; he's the loudest. Mathias too. She can hear Elizaveta and her mother cheering and An'na imagines that Ludwig is blushing in utter embarrassment. She isn't sure if he likes surprises but could assume he doesn't like being the centre of attention. Maybe that's why she can hear, Roderick, Francis, Feliciano, Lovino, Felicia and Lovina…but she can't hear that one voice that makes her voice caught in her throat.

Perhaps it is for the best that she can't hear and An'na wanders over to the dresser and looks at herself in the mirror. The dress really did compliment her ebony skin tone beautifully. She turns sideways and looks over her shoulder; there is nothing the back. She turns the other side, examining herself for a few minutes and it takes her mind of how long she's been waiting to see him.

That is, until Elizaveta bursts through the door with a Gilbert like grin on her face, causing the black woman to jump in surprise. "Ready?"

An'na can't breathe.

* * *

"Keep your eyes closed, no peeking West." Gilbert instructs from somewhere but An'na can't see.

Ludwig sighs wearily, with the patience of a saint when it comes to his brother. "My eyes are closed bruder, besides, you have me blindfolded as well so it doesn't matter. How long to I have to keep waiting like this?"

"Just a little bit longer." Elizaveta chimes in now and leads An'na further out of the bedroom.

It is a strange feeling that An'na can't quite explain when she takes the first step into the living room. The nervousness disappears as she ducks her head, focusing on her black shoes rather than Elizaveta's back. Everyone is standing in what An'na assesses to be a semi-circle, but she can only see their feet. It's not in a snobby way either, but An'na is too busy counting each step. Ludwig is complaining again about something Gilbert is saying and it brings a smile to her face. She's calm though, her heartbeat has settled to a normal rhythm and the only thing she can think in that moment is _almost there_.

When they stop, Elizaveta squeezes her hand but doesn't let go. An'na keeps her head low as Gilbert walks over. She only knows it's him because they discuss, in whispers, who should remove Ludwig's blindfold. It s decided that An'na should do it, so Elizaveta steps aside and for the first time in four months she _sees_ him.

An'na takes her time with closing the distance between them. Ludwig is frowning and she has to hold back a chuckle so as not to give herself away. He hasn't even changed out of his work clothes yet and stands out with that white jacket and tie from everyone else around them. It's only a few steps, two or three at the most before they are standing face to face. For the briefest second An'na considers keeping the blindfold on and toying with his sense by just touching him. It's a tempting thought but an impatient, dramatic cough from Gilbert remind her that others are around.

So instead she reaches up and allows her arms to brush against his shoulders. Ludwig frowns deeper at the contact but doesn't move. Her hands go behind his head and An'na allows herself the luxury of brushing her fingers against his hair. This makes him wrinkle his nose slightly in confusion. An'na does it against, using one hand to graze the hairs near his neck while the other fiddles idly with the blindfold. He tilts his head then and brings it down right over her arm. His breath tickles and An'na can tell by the short puffs of air and gentle rise and fall of his shoulders that Ludwig is sniffing. His head dips just a little bit lower and she helps by offering her arm up to him.

Judging by the way his lips part ever so slightly, An'na can assume he's figured it out. She makes quick work of his blindfold, but as soon as the knot is undone, Ludwig completely removes it himself. An'na lets out a nervous chuckle when those blue eyes look directly into hers.

"Hey you,"

"…Hey…"

It's intimate whispers just between them as Ludwig reaches up to touch her face.

An'na has to remember to breathe when he does things like that and leans into his palm. They both lean forward so their foreheads touch.

"What are you doing here?" It is such a practical question that she can't help but giggle.

"It's your birthday surprise." An'na answers plainly and he response by bumping her nose with his own. Her hands are still on his head and Ludwig is still holding her face. They're lips aren't quite touching but it doesn't really matter because both of them are just enjoying the feel of each other.

"Just kiss already!" Gilbert blurts. And they do.

* * *

A/N: PPfff, I blame you guys for this! You would not believe how many PMs I got asking why did My Roommate and Me end! Okay, so maybe I haven't gotten Ludwig and An'na out of my system yet either...So, you're welcome! XD

_-CeCe ^_^_


End file.
